Veronica Zerestria
Veronica was the 1st princess of Zerestria before she was reborn as Minami Harusumi. She was engaged and married to Prince Eugene of Moswick. Veronica is voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki in the drama CD. Appearance & Personality Veronica was a beautiful young woman with waist-length hair. At first color arts her hair looks more like light brownish but later it was settled her hair are blonde. The same goes for her eye color - at first it was brownish, but later it became beautifully blue-greenish like aquamarine gemstone. She's wearing two round earrings which are the symbol of being one of her devoted followers or attendants. At first, it appeared as if she had a lofty, distant character. It was soon clear that she had a headstrong personality and would do or say things without knowing how the people around her may react. She also had little consciousness of her own status and treated everyone she met in a similar manner. Even thought her education was limited by the customs, she always yearned for more knowledge. History Veronica was born as the first princess of Zerestria and when she turned 5 years old, accordingly with Zerestria royal family customs, she moved from Royal Residence to the Rakedonia Monastery. She lived here until the age of 14 and then settled down in the Rheinsberg Castle as lady of the castle. She lived here for some time when her marriage was decided. She was to be married to prince Eugene of Moswick in arranged political marriage. Later prince Eugene arrived with his people and the wedding ceremony took place, under the guidance of bishop Gale and other priests of the Church. Some time after that, the castle was suddenly attacked by mainland Moswick army under the cause of "defeating evil princess Veronica", during which "light pillar magic" was released and destroyed utterly whole castle and killed most of the people present there. After that, people killed by magic were reincarnated, princess Veronica among them too. She was reincarnated as Minami Harusumi, while exceptionally retaining her memories from the young age. During the battle at the castle, Veronica guarded by her personal knight, Rida, encountered prince Eugene with Vince Everett, Conrad Carvajal and soldiers from the invading forces. Prince Eugene demanded that Veronica join him, but she refused, pledging to protect the castle - Eugene subsequently left with his guard Vince Everett, after ordering some of his soldiers to capture her. Sometime after successfully fighting off and escaping these soldiers, Veronica and Rida are with Glen Schreiber and some injuried soldiers. Veronica gives Glen one of her earrings and instructs him to stop Eugene. Later, Veronica is with Rida going through the castle. She encounter Adele Alcott crying along a wall, before a burst of magic kills her and break the area the two were going through. They start to head back, but Rida eventually dies here too. Veronica, now alone, reaches the stone-walled room where Vince and Glen collapsed after presumably fighting against Eugene and the priest Lucas Erlanger. She fights against Lucas and leaves him in poor state, since her "reflection magic" sent Lucas' magic back at him. It is not know what happens right after that, but later princess in seen outside of the castle, probably near "light pillar magic" activation place, leaning over deadly-wounded Glen, trying to finish him off with magic to let him reincarnate. Veronica herself planned to go back to the Zerestria's capital and avenge them, but suddenly "light pillar magic" goes off again, killing both of them instantly. Relationships *'Eugene' :Eugene, the third prince of Moswick, had an arranged marriage with Veronica in order to strengthen the alliance between Zerestria and Moswick. He was her husband via political marriage. There seems to be a lot of going between them while Eugene hoped she would be simple-minded vain girl, but instead Veronica is asking him to share his knowledge. Eventually their objectives are clashing when Moswick army invades and prince Eugene turns out to be "light pillar magic" user while Veronica refuses to come with him, wanting to protect the castle. *'Glen Schreiber' :Veronica and Glen were seen as lovers by everyone in the castle. It was later confirmed that this was just a false rumor and the two were not lovers, but just close friends. Although, Glen says at the final battle, to Rida Razarasare that he loves Veronica, but he never admits that to the princess. *'Rida Razarasare' :Rida is Veronica's personal guard, who is usually found with Veronica. Rida was at first very strict and always followed the rules. As the two bonded, Rida grew accustomed to Veronica's unpredictable actions. They have even bathed together before. *'Carlo Velbard' :Carlo is Veronica's childhood friend who grew up in the Rakedonia Monastery with her. The two grew very close, and Veronica considered Carlo as an "older brother". Carlo preferred her calling him a friend instead as it would be rude to the royal family if Veronica called him her brother. Later Minami reveales that Carlo was Veronica's "first love" and if she was just regular girl, she would marry him, but since she was aware of her position she never told him that in past life. *'Bishop Moston' :Bishop Moston taught Veronica magic when she was still residing in the monastery. He was like a father figure to her. The day that Veronica left the monastery, he told her to live freely without becoming held captive, although Veronica was unsure of what that meant at the moment. *'The Princes of Zerestria' :Veronica has two older brothers, one of them was crown prince Alois and second was prince Rolan. She rarely ever sees her brothers except for at important occasions. Trivia *Veronica likes bathing on a cold days. *She also likes conversing with others and eating sweets. *She dislikes pitch black darkness. *When Carlo reunited with her in Rheinsberg Castle, he hoped that princess would start to act more like one in the presence of her subjects. Instead Rida informed him, that princess eats, sleeps and lives among her subjects, she wanders around the castle dripping wet from the bath in the undergarments, she also loves going out, drinking alcohol and playing card games with her subjects until late hours. *She has two older brothers. Category:Characters Category:Zerestria Category:Past life Category:Zerestria Royal Family